Bad Moon Rising
by Slipknight
Summary: "Sim, é verdade que a doença pode ser transmitida através de uma mordida, mas esse não é o único meio de se contrair o que ficou conhecido na mídia por licantropia. Veja bem, a população deve estar ciente que há diversos meios de transmissão, e qualquer suspeita de contaminação deve ser imediatamente reportada." [FANFIC INTERATIVA - FICHAS FECHADAS]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Saint Seiya não me pertence. A presente narrativa não possui qualquer fim lucrativo.**

 _"Todas as virtudes são individuais; todos os vícios são sociais."_

Franz Kafka

Estou fazendo um breve adendo, pois esqueci de deixar avisado quando postei o capítulo: o enredo da história é baseado, em parte, no livro "A Month With Werewolves", de K. Matthew. Não li a obra completa, mas a ideia me deixou intrigado, por isso resolvi criar esta narrativa. Além da ideia central, esta história não terá nada em comum com os livros, para aqueles que conhecem a obra.

 **PRÓLOGO**

O debate já ocorria há quase meia hora, e os ânimos no estúdio em que estava sendo filmado começavam a subir perigosamente. Eram três os convidados: Kanon Konstadaras, famoso advogado de direitos humanos, Alberich Megrez, médico supostamente especialista em licantropia e Krishna Chrysaor, líder espiritual de uma pequena igreja, mas que ganhara considerável notoriedade nos últimos tempos devido a sua ferrenha campanha contra os contaminados pela enfermidade.

Estavam sentados em suntuosas poltronas de couro, virados para as câmeras – e atrás delas, para a plateia, cada qual com seu próprio microfone. Talvez justamente por isso, a posse do microfone individual, que Tokumaru Tatsume, o repórter escolhido para ser o mediador daquela noite, estava encontrando dificuldades em controlar o rumo da discussão.

O pobre jornalista estava tomando uma surra metafórica, constantemente ignorado e cortado pelos convidados. Quando se virava para um, pedindo paciência, outro soltava algum comentário ácido, arrancando palmas ou vaias da plateia. Ainda tinha mais quarenta minutos programados de debate, mas a internet já fervilhava com comentários e até mesmo piadas com o circo que praticamente se formara no palco.

\- Sim, é verdade que a doença pode ser transmitida através de uma mordida, mas esse não é o único meio de se contrair o que ficou conhecido na mídia por licantropia. – Alberich falava, virado exclusivamente para Tatsumi - Veja bem, a população deve estar ciente que há diversos meios de transmissão, e qualquer suspeita de contaminação deve ser imediatamente reportada.

\- Doutor, o senhor falou de "diversas maneiras" de transmissão, poderia falar mais sobre isso? – Tatsumi pediu, tendo de erguer o tom de voz para ser ouvido por cima dos resmungos dos demais convidados.

\- É claro. A transmissão ocorre com a troca de fluídos com um indivíduo contaminado, uma mordida, por exemplo, mas também um arranhão, ou até mesmo um beijo! Vê o perigo agora, Tatsumi? É imperativo separar todos os doentes da população saudável.

O repórter não foi rápido o suficiente em sua resposta, e outra voz foi ouvida.

\- A afirmação do doutor é absurda. – Kanon, com seus longos cabelos dourados presos em um coque e o terno escuro sob medida, ganhara imediatamente a simpatia das mulheres da audiência. – Não há qualquer registro de contaminação através de um beijo, pelo contrário, já conseguimos provar que o vírus está localizado no sangue e no sêmen ou na secreção vaginal. A transmissão é a mesma, por exemplo, que a do vírus HIV, e não vemos nenhum portador do vírus sendo preso por isso.

Tatsumi abriu a boca para pedir que respeitassem a ordem de suas colocações, mas foi cortado – novamente – por uma voz grossa à esquerda.

\- Pessoas com AIDS são doentes, estamos falando que demônios aqui. – Krishna não participara muito do debate até aquele momento, mas todos os seus comentários, sem exceções, foram causadores de comoções no lugar.

Não à toa, a reação da plateia foi imediata. Algumas pessoas se ergueram, gritando coisas como "ignorante" entre outras palavras menos amigáveis. Outras gritavam coisas favoráveis, enquanto que uma parcela parecia apenas querer causar alvoroço, e vaiava e aplaudia aparentemente sem distinção.

\- Pessoas que sofrem de licantropia clínica não

\- Não estamos lidando com pessoas aqui! Pessoas não se transformam em criaturas monstruosas uma vez por mês! São demônios! É a praga que nosso Senhor rogou sobre

\- Alguém corte o microfone desse senhor, por favor! – Tatsumi pediu, quase desesperado, para a produção, mas talvez pela absurda audiência que estavam conseguindo naquele momento, seu pedido foi ignorado.

\- Você não pode me calar! Eu

\- Demônios ou não, esses indivíduos precisam ser separados e mantidos em quarentena até

\- Pelo amor de Deus, quanta ignorância

\- Vocês todos vão

\- Mas que monte bos

O microfone de todos os homens presentes no palanque foi cortado simultaneamente, antes que as coisas, realmente, fugissem ao controle. O mediador, embora visivelmente temeroso, tentou manter o semblante de confiança. Era mais fácil, com aqueles três homens apenas gesticulando, mas sem que suas palavras pudessem ser ouvidas pela plateia, ou pelos telespectadores que assistiam de suas casas.

\- Senhores, vamos manter a ordem! Isso é um debate sério, se os senhores não conseguirem se conter, serei obrigado a chamar os comerciais.

Demorou alguns instantes para que os três convidados conseguissem recobrar a compostura, depois daquele descontrole generalizado. Kanon deu um gole em seu copo com água, e voltou a depositá-lo na pequena mesa ao lado de sua poltrona. As mãos chegavam a tremer, tamanho era seu nervoso, mas buscou lembrar os motivos que o levaram ali, não podia deixar que aqueles ignorantes levassem vantagem naquele debate.

\- Excelente! Vamos prosseguir para a próxima etapa, então... Doutor Kanon, tenho uma pergunta em mãos de um espectador que nos assiste de Chicago, Illinois, ele quer saber a opinião do senhor sobre as reservas para licantropos. Nos responda, aos olhos da lei, elas poderiam existir?

\- Obrigado, Tatsumi, fico muito contente com essa pergunta. – Kanon tentou esboçar um sorriso charmoso, voltando-se para a câmera em seguida – Esse é um ponto extremamente controverso que surgiu nesses últimos anos. A situação é simples, por trás de todos os supostos argumentos científicos, temos um lugar, criado especificamente pelo governo para "hospedar" um determinado grupo de pessoas... Pessoas que devem ser mantidas à margem da sociedade, para nossa própria "proteção". Vocês conseguem ver o problema nessas afirmações?

\- Eu consigo ver um discurso tendencioso do doutor advogado. – Alberich impediu que Tatsumi respondesse - O senhor fala como se essas pessoas não representassem um perigo para a sociedade. Vamos supor, por amor ao debate, que de fato, esses indivíduos sejam meras vítimas da situação, ainda assim o senhor não pode negar que todo mês essas supostas vítimas irão se transformar em assassinos naturais, criaturas monstruosas sedentas por sangue. É um fato, e o senhor não pode negar. Diga-me uma coisa, você passaria a noite de lua cheia com um desses animais?

\- Eu não faria sexo desprotegido com algum portador de HIV, isso não significa que devemos jogar todos em um buraco atrás de cercas elétricas e nos esquecer que eles existem. – Kanon respondeu, o punho cerrado e o olhar ferino.

\- No dia em que portadores do HIV começarem a sofrer mutações que os transformem em criaturas altamente agressivas com capacidade para partir um homem em dois, eu digo que sim, devemos separá-las do resto da sociedade, é uma medida de proteção!

Kanon e Alberich trocaram olhares hostis. Coincidência ou não, Tatsumi moveu-se um tanto para lado, para sair da linha de fogo dos dois.

\- Essas "reservas" são uma clara violação dos Direitos Humanos, doutor!

\- Direitos Humanos servem para defender pessoas, senhor, não animais.

\- Nós não estamos tratando de animais! – Kanon, que estava visivelmente alterado àquela altura, vociferou, acertando um tapa no braço de sua poltrona. – Vocês estão falando de pessoas doentes, que precisam de tratamento, e não de cachorros com raiva!

\- A Constituição do estado do Texas descorda do senhor, doutor advogado. – Krishna se intrometeu no embate e dirigiu um sorriso torto, sarcástico, para Kanon. Para apoiar seu argumento, pegou a mencionada constituição da mesa ao seu lado, a balançando no ar.

\- Com todo o respeito, senhor pastor, eu posso usar a constituição do estado para limpar a minha bunda, de tão útil que ela é!

Os gritos da plateia foram ensurdecedores. Kanon soube, sem sombra de dúvidas, que acabara de perder qualquer apoio que poderia vir a ter um dia, com aquele comentário desmedido. Teve vontade de pegar o microfone e acertá-lo em sua própria cabeça.

\- Senhores, senhores, vamos acalmar os ânimos! – Tatsume tentou, sem sucesso, retomar o controle da situação.

\- Ignorando esse comentário lamentável do doutor advogado, - Alberich tinha ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas, um brilho vitorioso nos olhos verdes - acho que o senhor está esquecendo que há, nesse mesmo momento, um projeto de emenda à constituição em deliberação para classificar os portadores de licantropia como não humanos.

\- Eu não estou esquecendo absolutamente nada, - Kanon foi curto e grosso, já sem paciência para aquele teatro - eu apenas tenho fé no bom senso dos meus compatriotas, uma emenda tão estapafúrdia como essa jamais conseguirá aprovação de três quartos dos estados.

\- Estapafúrdio é o pouco caso que o senhor faz com a segurança das pessoas, mas suponho que eu não deveria me surpreender tanto. Senhor Kanon, permita-me a pergunta, é verdade que o senhor tem um irmão em uma das reservas?

Kanon trincou os dentes, tentando ignorar os olhares surpresos que recebia dos demais ali presentes. Se pudesse, voaria no pescoço daquele médico infeliz, sabia conseguiria fazer um bom estrago antes que alguém conseguisse afastá-lo.

\- Essa é uma pergunta pessoal, que não acrescenta em nada ao presente debate.

\- Vou entender isso como um sim, então. O senhor pode ser um grande advogado, doutor Kanon, mas não acredito que seja o mais indicado para estar presente nesse debate. Na verdade, eu me pergunto, se o senhor não deveria estar junto da monstruosidade que é o seu irmão. Saga, não é esse o nome dele? Vou aproveitar esse momento para exigir que esse homem - Alberich fez um movimento com as mãos na direção de Kanon - se submeta a todos os exames para garantir que ele não...

A tela da televisão apagou-se antes do desfecho da programação, sob protestos dos presentes.

O televisor, um aparelho de vinte e tantas polegadas, ficava em um suporte na parede, próximo do teto, de maneira que fosse visível por todos os cantos daquele espaçoso salão. Ao redor do eletrônico estavam várias pessoas, sentadas em cadeiras de plástico, em pé ou mesmo sentadas no chão.

Eram algumas dezenas de indivíduos, provavelmente entre sessenta e setenta, com as mais diversas aparências, embora todos – sem exceção – parecessem aborrecidos com a súbita interrupção na programação.

\- Vocês não podem cortar nossa televisão! – Um homem reclamou, agitando as mãos para a lateral do salão.

Seguindo a direção do gesto era possível encontrar uma pequena câmera de segurança instalada no canto superior da parede. Na verdade, uma inspeção mais detalhista revelaria diversas daquelas pequenas câmeras instaladas por todos os lados do salão: no teto, na parede, nas portas, nos batentes da janela.

A televisão ficava no fundo da grande sala, e da porta de entrada até lá estavam diversas mesas (sem cadeiras, indicando que grande parte dos assentos que agora estavam sob a tv, na verdade foram arrastadas para lá), algumas com baralhos de carta, dominós e outros jogos. Outras tinham impresso em sua superfície quadriculados para jogos como xadrez ou damas.

O lugar talvez pudesse ser considerado uma espécie de 'salão de jogos', não fosse pela total ausência de qualquer outra fonte de entretenimento além das já descritas. Não apenas isso, as paredes eram brancas, bem como as mesas e as cadeiras, e mesmo a tv parecia já ter visto dias melhores. Não havia nenhum aparelho de som, ou console de jogos digitais.

\- Não basta ter de ficar preso nessa bosta de lugar, até a porra da programação eles controlam! – O homem irado chutou a cadeira de plástico perto de si, que voou para longe, acertando a parede com um baque.

Imediatamente, uma voz soou pelo ambiente:

" _Paciente 43, será acrescentada uma notificação de mau comportamento ao seu histórico. Outra notificação significará em afastamento disciplinar."_

O tal "paciente 43" ainda resmungou algumas obscenidades, mas foi pegar a cadeira caída para devolve-la à sua posição original. Muitos seguiram seu exemplo com expressões resignadas.

Observando a tudo aquilo, Saga, não pela primeira vez, se perguntou o que fizera com sua vida. Como poderia estar ali, quando há apenas poucos meses era um dos empresários mais influentes dos Estados Unidos?

Ver o irmão na televisão em uma farsa de debate apenas fizera aumentar sua melancolia. Houve uma época que ele e Kanon poderiam facilmente fazer passar um pelo outro, tamanha era a simetria entre os gêmeos. Agora... Ele encarou os punhos cerrados sobre o colo.

Os longos cabelos dourados haviam sido raspados, como era de praxe para os recém-chegados nas chamadas "reservas para licantropos". E apesar de meses terem se passado após o corte forçado, os cabelos ainda continuavam curtos e assimétricos.

Cuidados com cabelos, por exemplo, eram um luxo que apenas os mais antigos naquele lugar gozavam.

Estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, que não notou a presença atrás de si até que o outro homem pousou a mão em seu ombro.

Saga ergueu o olhar: pele bronzeada, cabelos rebeles e acobreados, um sorriso firme, porém gentil... Dohko.

\- Está feliz de ter visto seu irmão? – Dohko perguntou, sinalizando para que Saga o seguisse.

O loiro o fez, seguindo o "conhecido-quase-amigo" até uma das mesas para xadrez, onde outro homem já estava sentado. Shion, Saga reconheceu de imediato, e sem se surpreender. Era um fato raro ver Dohko sem que Shion estivesse perto.

\- Ah, Dohko! Saga! – Ele cumprimentou, com um sorriso sereno.

Shion era um homem loiro de olhos castanhos, mas a primeira coisa em que Saga realmente reparou quando o conheceu foi no comprimento de seus cabelos. Ultrapassando, e muito, a marca da cintura, a surpresa do recém-chegado fora tamanha que Shion, rindo, explicara que era sua maneira de lidar com o "cativeiro". Assim que chegavam, todos os contaminados com a licantropia eram obrigados a raspar todos os pelos do corpo e passar por um processo de 'desintoxicação'.

Desde então, Shion contou, ele não voltara a cortar o cabelo.

\- Um homem e tanto, o seu irmão! – o loiro comentou, após Saga e Dohko se acomodarem.

\- Não é mesmo? – Dohko concordou, rindo. – Achei que ele fosse voar naquele médico.

Saga não tinha dúvidas que a ideia cruzara a cabeça de Kanon, na verdade, ficara surpreso com o autocontrole que o irmão exercera.

\- Então, está feliz em poder revê-lo? – Dohko voltou a perguntar, mandando um olhar solidário para Saga – Não é o que eu chamaria de reencontro, mas ele está bem, pelo jeito.

\- Kanon não é o tipo de homem que se deixaria levar por algo como isso – indicou o ambiente a sua volta, ao pronunciar o "isso".

Seu tom de voz era severo, mas poderia ter sido o mais simpático do mundo pelos sorrisos que recebeu dos outros dois.

\- Ah! – Dohko se espreguiçou na cadeira – Deve ser tão bom ver um rosto familiar! Fico pensando em como anda Shiryu!

Saga reconheceu o nome como algum parente mais novo do homem, mas não havia prestado atenção suficiente quando Dohko lhe contara de seu passado para se lembrar qual o grau de parentesco especificamente.

\- Depois de tantos anos, faz você pensar que tipo de homem ele se tornou, não é mesmo? – Shion suspirou – Mu era tão pequeno quando eu vim para cá... Deve estar casado, a uma altura dessas!

Mu, o irmão mais novo de Shion. Saga sabia que o outro loiro fora um dos primeiros residentes na reserva, mas aquele comentário o fez pensar em quanto tempo, exatamente, ele já deveria estar ali.

\- Shion, ele já era praticamente um adolescente! – Dohko riu.

\- Adolescente? Ele mal tinha doze anos! Era praticamente um bebê.

Enquanto os dois amigos discutiam jovialmente, longe do salão de recreação, mas ainda dentro da reserva, a equipe médica trabalhava. A enfermaria e laboratórios, bem como a sede administrativa, ficavam em um prédio tecnicamente dentro do território da reserva, mas separado da área dos internos por portões de ferro e cercas elétricas.

Camus era uma francês que se mudara há alguns anos para os Estados Unidos, após receber a proposta para trabalhar na pesquisa com licantropos em "quarentena". Pouco importava, para o homem de longas madeixas vermelhas, as questões morais por de trás das discussões que pareciam queimar nas redes sociais. Ele era, a cima de tudo, um cientista, e não havia nada mais interessante do que observar de perto uma doença tão espantosa quanto aquela.

Em realidade, ele mal sabia se aquele fenômeno poderia ser caracterizado realmente como doença. A disseminação parecia ocorrer, de fato, como uma espécie de vírus, mas o tal vírus propriamente dito ainda não havia sido localizado no organismo dos "contaminados". Mesmo os sintomas só se manifestavam, curiosamente, nos dias próximos à lua cheia.

Fadiga, febre, dores no corpo... Até culminar no fenômeno que deixara Igrejas ao redor do mundo alvoroçadas. Uma mutação em uma espécie de criatura canídea, um ser coberto de pelos, crânio em formato lupino, mas que se erguia em duas patas e parecia atacar sem distinção, primeiro com as longas e resistentes garras, e depois com a potente mandíbula e longas presas. Se não tivesse presenciado com seus próprios olhos, Camus jamais acreditaria que aquilo fosse possível.

Ainda assim, mais e mais casos daquela horrenda transformação apareciam nos mais diversos lugares, até que os governos se mobilizaram e criaram medidas de contenção.

Com um suspiro cansado, o francês retirou os óculos de leitura do rosto, para esfregar os olhos azuis com a mão. Estava cansado, o relógio digital ao lado do microscópio à sua frente marcava sete e meia da noite.

Mal dormira a noite anterior, e sabia que aquela noite também não conseguiria pregar os olhos.

O celular vibrou em seu bolso, atraindo sua atenção. Conferiu a tela antes de atender a chamada: Milo.

\- Camus falando.

\- Estou te atrapalhando? – Milo sempre perguntava aquilo, mas nunca deixava de ligar. Camus não podia culpa-lo, levando em conta a situação em que ele estava.

\- Não, meu amigo, pode falar.

Era sua resposta de praxe, embora as palavras fossem ditas mais pela familiaridade do que pelo sentimento por trás delas.

\- Posso ligar outra hora, se for melhor.

Então por que me ligou agora? Camus quis perguntar, mas calou-se, sabendo que seu temperamento curto se devia ao stress do trabalho.

\- Não, Milo, pode falar.

\- É verdade o que falaram no debate? Saga está em uma reserva?

Camus suspirou pesadamente. Não havia assistido o tal debate, mas soube através do próprio Milo que Kanon seria o advogado convidado. Talvez tivesse sido ingenuidade de sua parte pensar que aquele pequeno 'detalhe' não viria a público.

\- Sim, está sob meus cuidados, na verdade.

Milo não respondeu, mas o ruivo podia praticamente ouvir o "Camus, como você pôde?". Um sentimento ridículo, ele pensou, considerando que fora o próprio Saga que se contaminara e fora parar naquele lugar.

\- Eu não posso ficar divulgando o nome dos internos, Milo, você sabe disso.

\- Mas Camus, estamos falando do _Saga_. – Milo parecia genuinamente aborrecido com a situação e aquilo só fez aumentar o mau humor do francês.

\- Estamos falando de regras, Milo, eu não _posso_ abrir exceções. – Ele pausou, ouvindo um barulho alto do outro lado da linha – A menos que você esteja planejando fazer uma visita para ele?

\- Não. – Milo respondeu após uma pausa. Sua voz pareceu cansada, e ele voltou a se desculpar – Você está certo, é claro. Desculpe, Camus, sei que você está em uma posição delicada.

Então por que continua me ligando? Camus, mais uma vez, não deu voz à pergunta.

\- Não faz mal, e você, como está?

\- Estou bem... Desculpe por ligar, de novo.

Camus recolocou os óculos, e virou-se para o microscópio em que trabalhava momentos antes.

\- Preciso voltar para o trabalho.

\- É claro, eu. – Milo pareceu mudar de ideia no meio da frase, não terminando o pensamento – Não, deixa para lá. Vou deixar você em paz então, até.

\- Tchau, Milo.

Desligou a ligação quase que aliviado. Voltou a se concentrar no microscópio, observava uma amostra de sangue de um dos "pacientes", enquanto fazia anotações esporadicamente.

Apesar da concentração da tarefa, o barulho da porta se abrindo atraiu sua atenção. Pousou a caneta com que anotava suas observações e desviou o olhar na direção da entrada da sala.

A pessoa que entrou, fechando a porta à suas costas – era um homem alto e magro. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos impecavelmente em um rabo de cavalo, trajava um terno escuro que parecia ter sido confeccionada sob medida e tinha um óculo escuro que cobria seus olhos.

\- Shaka, não esperava ver você hoje.

O homem caminhou com segurança até onde Camus estava. Com a mão esticada, alcançou o canto da mesa e por ela se guiou para perto do francês. Era uma cena comum, mas o francês jamais deixava de se surpreender com a facilidade com que Shaka se locomovia nos lugares, mesmo sem poder enxergar.

\- Não pensei que você fosse me ver hoje, Camus. – até a voz de Shaka era grave, completando sua imagem intocável.

Se Camus fosse outra pessoa, estaria suando frio àquela altura.

\- O que te trouxe aqui, então?

Shaka parecia encarar o rosto do ruivo, mas Camus sabia que aquilo era apenas um truque para intimidar as pessoas, o diretor da reserva na verdade procurava seguir o som de sua voz.

\- Recebi o relatório com os resultados da sua pesquisa. – colocou a pasta que tinha nas mãos na mesa, quase que exatamente na frente de Camus – Achei interessante o fato de apesar dos gastos absurdos, você não tem absolutamente nada para mostrar.

Camus crispou os lábios, fato que passou despercebido por Shaka, o Diretor Geral das reservas norte-americanas.

\- Estamos trabalhando dia e noite para que você possa ver resultados, Shaka.

O loiro ergueu uma fina sobrancelha com a escolha de palavras do cientista.

\- Eu não posso _ver_ nada, Camus, mas tenha certeza que com resultados assim, - acenou na direção dos papeis – você vai assinar a sua carta de demissão.

Camus não respondeu. Percebendo que o francês tampouco pretendia responder, Shaka virou-se e caminhou calmamente na direção de que veio. Como se pudesse esticar a porta, parou a poucos passos dela, esticou a mão até alcançar a maçaneta. Sem titubear, saiu do laboratório com um _clic_ atrás de si.

O _tic tac_ do relógio na parede mal indicou a passagem de alguns segundos, quando Camus atirou a primeira coisa que alcançou contra a porta. As lentes dos seus óculos se estilhaçaram.

\- _Va te faire foutre, connard_! – Camus cuspiu entre os dentes.

Com mãos trêmulas, tateou os bolsos do jaleco, até encontrar o material gelado do cantil que guardara ali. Com um movimento só, puxou o cantil, abriu a tampa e tomou um longe gole do whisky.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Camus tomava seu segundo gole de whisky, praticamente do outro lado da cidade, em um subúrbio de classe alta, duas pessoas terminavam de assistir ao debate em uma enorme televisão de plasma.

\- Que pena, que terminou assim... Kanon estava indo tão bem, até mencionarem Saga.

\- Até ele mandar a constituição para o quinto dos infernos, você quer dizer, Mu. – Aiolia era um homem de cabelos cor de mel, quase loiros, e de olhos esverdeados. Não fosse a expressão ferina neles, seria um rapaz muito bonito.

\- Ah, isso também. – Mu abriu um meio sorriso, mas estava claro que, como o amigo, não estava satisfeito com a situação. Os cabelos castanhos eram longos e de aparência sedosas, presos em uma trança. – É, meu amigo, vivemos em tempos estranhos.

Aiolia soltou um ronco nada atraente pelo nariz.

\- Estranho! Rá! Estamos nadando em uma piscina de merda, Mu.

Mu não respondeu, não possuía a candidez rude do amigo, mas tampouco conseguia discordar com sua afirmação. Estava sentado na cadeira de couro próxima à televisão, enquanto que Aiolia estava esparramado no sofá.

\- Que horas seu irmão vai chegar em casa?

\- Aiolos? – Aiolia riu. Aiolos era sócio do mesmo escritório de advocacia de Kanon. – Depois desse fiasco? Se voltar para casa essa semana, vou ficar surpreso. Ele e Kanon estão em alta com toda essa merda que anda acontecendo.

Mu pareceu pensativo. Por fim, ergueu energicamente da poltrona, indicando para Aiolia faz o mesmo.

\- O que acha de nos manifestarmos sobre o debate? – Ele perguntou e foi respondido imediata com um sorriso quase presunçoso.

\- Foi a melhor proposta que ouvi hoje, Mu! Venha, vou pegar as latas de spray no meu quarto.

Enquanto Mu seguia o amigo, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para o irmão mais velho, que há tanto não via.

Era comum para Aiolia e Mu realizarem pichações em prol dos licantropos, pelos muros da cidade. Na verdade, a "arte" da dupla era tão amplamente conhecida, que coincidentemente, naquele exato momento duas pessoas falavam delas, no centro da cidade.

\- Bostinhas que não têm mais nada pra fazer... – o homem barbado de cabelos negros resmungou, ainda com o cigarro entre os dentes – Olha pra essa porra...

Estava ele e outro homem dentro de um sedan preto, as janelas escurecidas estavam abaixadas, para que pudessem observar o desenho feito na vitrine de uma loja de conveniência. Era um cão, sobre duas patas e vestindo um terno, ao lado de um homem nu com os dizeres "vocês conseguem ver a diferença"? O homem tinha de admitir que era um belo desenho, embora a ideia por trás dele fosse estapafúrdia.

\- E qual o sentido disso, de qualquer jeito? Não dá nem pra entender! – ele continuou reclamando.

O homem do seu lado, no banco do passageiro, não prestava atenção, ocupado em apreciar sua aparência em um pequeno espelho que tinha na mão. De fato, era um belo homem, com longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e uma pinta a baixo do olho direito.

\- Afrodite, dá pra guardar essa merda de espelho? – sem esperar uma resposta, tomou o objeto das mãos do outro, jogando-o no banco de trás.

Afrodite ergueu o olhar com uma expressão branca na bela face.

\- Matteo, você acha mesmo que vai ter algum lobisomem andando por aí, no centro da cidade?

\- Como eu vou saber? A gente é pago pra conferir.

\- Como se você estivesse muito preocupado com isso. – Afrodite retrucou, tirando outro espelho idêntico ao anterior do porta-luvas. Passou os dedos pelas madeixas douradas, estavam perfeitamente penteadas e por isso não encontrou resistência ao deslizar os dedos.

Os cabelos ondulados tinham um brilho sedoso e cheiravam a mel, indicando o cuidado que o homem tinha com eles. Não apenas com os cabelos, a maciez da pele, as roupas, o leve traço de brilho nos lábios, tudo indicava a preocupação de Afrodite com sua aparência.

O contraste era gritante, se comparado com o parceiro. Matteo tinha os cabelos escuros curtos, e despenteados, a barba por fazer e as roupas amaçadas. Para completar, o vício nos cigarros dava a ele um cheiro distinto de nicotina.

Eram funcionários de uma empresa particular de segurança que prestava serviços para o governo na "contenção" da doença da licantropia. Oficialmente, eram "agentes de saúde", um título risível, se comparado com a atuação da dupla.

Caçavam pessoas como animais, as capturavam como animais e as levavam para as reservas como se levassem cachorros para os centros de zoonoses. Era essa a realidade que o mundo enfrentava, em plano século vinte e um.

 ***OBSERVAÇÕES*OBSERVAÇÕES*OBSERVAÇÕES*OBSERVAÇÕES*OBSERVAÇÕES*OBSERVAÇÕES*OBSERVAÇÕES*OBSERVAÇÕES*OBSERVAÇÕES** *

 _Recados:_

 _A história se passa em um universo em que a "licantropia", ser "lobisomem", é na verdade uma doença, causada – acredita-se – por um vírus. (Veremos se será esse o caso mesmo!). Não existem vampiros, fadas, leprechauns, demônios, nem qualquer outra criatura de fantasia, é o mundo "real", em que apareceu uma doença cujos sintomas se assemelham tanto ao que a crendice popular identifica com "lobisomens" que a doença foi 'batizada' de licantropia. Os "lobisomens" na história não têm poderes sobrenaturais, não são super fortes, ágeis, nem se curam rapidamente, tampou tem as fraquezas "padrão", como à prata._

 _Matteo, caso tenha ficado dúbio, é o Máscara da Morte. Ele ainda vai ter o apelido de "Máscara da Morte" na história, mas achei desnecessário introduzi-lo assim, já que Afrodite, um amigo, o chamaria pelo primeiro nome ao invés da 'alcunha'._

 _Talvez alguém tenha reparado na ausência do Aldebaran e do Shura, já que todos os demais ou apareceram, ou foram citados. Não consegui achar um bom momento para introduzi-los no prólogo, sem quebrar o fluxo da narrativa, mas a princípio planejo acrescentá-los à história nos próximos capítulos. Meus planos são de fazer o Aldebaran um segurança da reserva, e o Shura um licantropo foragido._

 _Além dos cavaleiros de ouro, pretendo usar outros personagens, alguns como secundários, outros em papeis mais proeminentes. Os cavaleiros de bronze, por exemplo, talvez amazonas, por isso não se atenham aos personagens que apareceram no prólogo na hora de preencher a parte do "par" na ficha._

 _Não farei qualquer censura quanto aos relacionamentos, aceitarei relacionamentos entre dois homens, duas mulheres, homem e mulher, qualquer que seja a ideia. Apenas gostaria de ressalvar que todos os relacionamentos serão problematizados, então esperem "turbulências" no futuro do casal._

 ***FICHAS*FICHAS*FICHAS*FICHAS*FICHAS*FICHAS*FICHAS** ***FICHAS** ***FICHAS** ***FICHAS** ***FICHAS** ***FICHAS** ***FICHAS** ***FICHAS** ***FICHAS** ***FICHAS** *****

Nome e Sobrenome: A história se passa nos Estados Unidos, por isso irei assumir que todos os personagens são americanos, ou possuem algum motivo relevante para morar no país. Neste caso, explicar qual o motivo.

Idade:

Profissão/Ocupação:

Personalidade: IMPORTANTE - Citar o posicionamento quanto à questão dos licantropos.

Aparência:

História: Citar família, amigos, eventual relação com algum personagem.

Par: O foco da narrativa está nos cavaleiros de ouro, mas não restringirei a escolha dos pares a eles. Aceitarei outros personagens, na medida do possível, mas caso não consiga visualizá-los na história, aconselho a apontar ao menos um personagem que apareceu no prólogo como opção b.

 ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** ***FIM** *****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya não me pertence. A presente narrativa não tem qualquer fim lucrativo.

 **Recados:**

Primeiro, para não causar suspense desnecessário, vou listar os personagens escolhidos e os respectivos pares. Aqui estão:

 **Christopher Loyd Turner (Chris)** [ _Wanda Suiyama_ ]: June

 _Uma pequena observação que acho necessária: como a Jack é parte integral na narrativa do Cris, e ela não estará na história, fiz algumas modificações na história dele, que ficarão evidentes conforme o andar da carruagem._

 **Elaine (Ellie) Wölfflin** [ _le Hellcat_ ]: Afrodite

 **Éris Hawthorne** [ _Mache-san_ ]: Máscara da Morte

 **Gaia Faye Callaway** [ _PaulaSammet_ ]: Saga

 **Grace S. Richmond** [ _Notte di Luce_ ]: Kanon

 **Holly Ward** [ _Angel Pink_ ]: Shion

 **Sebastian T'Are Talbot** [ _Lebam_ ]: Aldebaran

 **Sofía "Sofs" Hernandéz** [ _Kitana-sama_ ]: Camus

Meu critério para escolher os personagens foi na medida em que eu consegui visualizá-los dentro da história. Admito que inicialmente tinha escolhido mais pessoas, cheguei inclusive a escrever cenas, mas acabei desistindo, pois fiquei com medo de não dar conta de manter o ritmo no final das contas.

Todas as fichas ficaram excelentes. Achei algumas extremamente interessantes, fiquei inclusive me sentindo péssimo por não as escolher. Pensei e repensei minha decisão várias vezes, peneirei, e no final consegui reduzir a essas oito.

São as oito, simplesmente, que eu senti mais afinidade, que acho que conseguirei escrever com mais facilidade. Queria deixar claro que não há nenhum personagem "melhor" que o outro, não me arrisco em escolher mais, pois não sei seria capaz de levar a história com mais focos do que esses.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos, individualmente, _Alecto Berkley, Angel Pink, Darkest Ikarus, Flannery . fics, le Hellcat, Kitana-sama, Lebam, Lyta White, Mache-san, Notte di Luce, Paula Sammet, Soulqueen Valentine, Wanda Suiyama_ , pelo interesse na fanfic, e pelo tempo e esforço gasto na criação dos personagens.

Um último comentário antes do primeiro capítulo, vocês vão perceber que nem todas as personagens apareceram. Pretendo seguir esse ritmo pela narrativa, quero me aprofundar em cada personagem, por isso, para dar melhor atenção para cada um, dedicarei capítulo exclusivamente para uns poucos, mas fiquem tranquilos, que todos irão aparecer, e todos terão a devida atenção. Para aqueles que não tiveram sua chance nesse capítulo, posso assegurar que estarão presente no próximo.

* * *

 _"Todas as virtudes são individuais; todos os vícios são sociais."_

Franz Kafka

 **CAPÍTULO I.**

Os dias passados na reserva para licantropos seguiam rigidamente a mesma rotina. Todos os internos na reserva, sem exceções, deviam acordar até as cinco e meia da manhã. Pouco importava se você não estava disposto, se era sábado, domingo ou feriado, assim que o relógio virava meia hora após as cinco, uma sirene soava por todos os cantos do extenso território, sinalizando o começo do novo dia.

O café da manhã era uma refeição simples, quarenta minutos de pão, manteiga e geleia para comer, com algum suco ou leite como acompanhamento. A comida era servida unicamente no humilde refeitório, apesar da presença não ser mandatória: quem não quisesse comparecer, permaneceria em jejum até o horário do almoço, ao meio dia.

O período entre o café da manhã e o almoço, e de novo do almoço até o jantar era destinado às atividades individuais para qual cada interno era designado. Eram diversos os trabalhos, já que quase todos os serviços do lugar eram feitos internamente. Havia uma horta destinada à alimentação, bem como uma pequena criação de frangos, já que carne vermelha era proibida ali. As roupas eram lavadas à mão, na rudimentar lavandaria com tanques e sabão em pedra. O lixo era recolhido e separado também pelos internos. A limpeza, o preparo dos alimentos, tudo fora organizado com o intuito de preservar o mínimo de contato possível daquelas pessoas com o mundo exterior.

Após o jantar era o horário livre, embora a refeição fosse servida as sete horas em ponto, e o toque de recolher ocorresse as dez. Mesmo no momento de folga, havia pouco o que se fazer naquele lugar. Eles contavam com um salão reservado para entretenimento, embora só houvesse jogos de tabuleiro e uma televisão cuja programação era controlada pela direção, além de uma biblioteca, embora houvesse apenas algumas dezenas de títulos, menos até do que o número de internos.

Por fim, após o toque de recolher, os internos deveriam voltar para seus chalés individuais, pois tinham exatos vinte minutos para higiene pessoal e deitarem, antes que as luzes se apagassem.

Dia após dia, era aquela rotina que aquelas pessoas eram obrigadas a seguir, sem direito a reclamações, sem direito a nada.

Aldebaran podia dizer com firmeza que seu trabalho naquele lugar o enojava, mas tinha bocas para alimentar em casa que eram mais importantes para ele do que seu orgulho, ou moral. Por isso, dia após dia ele enfrentava o trajeto de três horas até a reserva, passava pelas cercas eletrificadas e portões de metal para mais uma jornada de trabalho.

E apesar do espanto que poderia causar, dizer que era um segurança em uma reserva para licantropos, o trabalho em si era enfadonho.

Todo o esquema ali fora elaborado para evitar contato com os infectados o máximo possível, por isso Aldebaran pouco via deles. Sua função como segurança era patrulhar as cercas, fazer rondas ao redor do território e as vezes apresentar um relatório para a chefe da segurança, Gaia Callaway, a ex-fuzileira naval linha dura, que inspirava medo em grande parte de seus subalternos.

Às vezes, como então, acontecia de cruzar com internos em suas patrulhas. As hortas eram localizadas na extremidade leste do perímetro, quase encostadas à cerca, e dependendo do horário, Aldebaran podia ver os homens e mulheres trabalhando ali.

Era contra o regulamento e ele estava arriscando seu trabalho, mas Aldebaran não conseguiu se conter ao reparar em uma cabeleira loira familiar. Ergueu a mão e gritou.

\- OI! SHION!

Atraindo a atenção do licantropo, Aldebaran acenou para ele com um sorriso no rosto. O segurança era uma montanha de homem, cheio de músculos e impossivelmente alto.

Shion virou-se para a mulher ao seu lado, uma mocinha de curtos cabelos escuros, falou alguma coisa para ela e correu na direção de Aldebaran, até parar a alguns metros da cerca. Os demais seguranças pegaram nas mãos as armas que carregavam na cintura, todos, exceto por um: alto, embora não tão alto quanto o próprio Aldebaran, moreno de olhos verdes, o belo segurança destoava dos colegas, pela postura relaxada. Parecia querer até mesmo participar da conversa.

\- Aldebaran, bom dia! – Shion cumprimentou.

\- Bom dia, como está? Faz tempo que não te vejo.

\- Bem, eu não fui a lugar algum. – Shion brincou – Mudou o horário de suas rondas?

\- Tive uns problemas com Teneo, precisei ficar no turno da noite por um tempo.

\- Crianças, fazer o quê?

Aldebaran riu.

\- Não posso reclamar, para falar a verdade, Teneo quase nunca sai da linha, mas é como você falou, crianças! – O grande segurança indicou para a horta atrás do licantropo - E as coisas aí dentro, espero que não estejam muito difíceis.

\- Não mais do que o normal, você sabe como as coisas são aqui. – Um grito feminino chamou a atenção dos homens.

A mulher com quem Shion falara antes sinalizada para ele retornar ao trabalho, uma expressão de zanga em seu rosto.

\- Acho melhor voltar, antes que Holly venha me puxar pela orelha.

\- Nova interna? – Aldebaran não conseguia se lembrar de já ter visto a menina que mandava olhares feios para as costas de Shion.

\- Algo do tipo, tiveram alguns outros depois dela, mas Holly... – o loiro arriscou uma olhadela para a menina, que agora tinha os braços cruzados. – Holly é Holly.

Depois disso, os dois se despediram com cordialidade, e Shion voltou para seu lugar na horta. Naquele instante, tiravam ervas daninhas das plantas que precisava dessa atenção, um trabalho enfadonho, mas que no final do dia deixava muitas costas latejando.

\- Você ainda vai se meter em encrenca com essa sua personalidade, Shion. – Foi a primeira coisa que a jovem falou, quando o loiro voltou a sua posição original.

\- Por que? Aldebaran é uma boa pessoa, seria rude ignorá-lo.

\- E se aqueles guardas tivessem atirado em você, hum? Eles não iriam achar "rude" colocar uma bala na sua cabeça, posso te garantir.

Shion não respondeu. Ele não achava realmente que os guardas iriam atirar, não obstante a reação que eles tiveram, tinha anos e anos de prática lidando com aquelas pessoas, mas não queria discordar de Holly. A jovem chegara na reserva há pouco menos de seis meses – evidenciado pelos cabelos que estavam em um "estilo Joãozinho", após terem sido raspados imediatamente após sua captura - e a adaptação estava sendo difícil para ela.

A moça ainda não se enturmara com os demais internos, por isso pouco sabiam de sua história antes de ser contaminada. Apesar disso, já havia ganho certa notoriedade pelas diversas tentativas de fuga, todas frustradas, uma após a outra.

No pouco tempo que estava lá, já havia sido nocauteada por dardos com sedativos, pela voltagem das cercas, e até mesmo pelos demais internos, temerosos com a retaliação da direção caso ela arrumasse outro problema. Shion, junto de Dohko, esforçavam-se o máximo para fornecer algum acalanto para a infeliz Holly, mas quanto mais tentavam, mais ela parecia estar decidida a escapar.

\- Está quase no horário de almoço. – Shion disse por fim, tentando melhorar o clima, mas conseguindo apenas ser ignorado pela morena.

Enquanto os licantropos continuavam com suas tarefas, os seguranças continuavam com a ronda. Ainda tinham longas horas de caminhada até completarem o circuito, e Aldebaran não era bom em manter silêncio.

\- Então, Sebastian, não é? – Ele perguntou para o segurança que caminhava ao seu lado, aquele que antes demonstrara interesse em socializar-se com Shion.

O rapaz assentiu, as bochechas enrubescendo não obstante a pele morena. Os belos olhos esverdeados estavam fixos no caminho a sua frente.

\- Já fizemos algumas rondas juntos, acho.

\- É, antes de você mudar de turno, tínhamos quase a mesma escala.

\- Ah! Sim, me lembro de você, sua mãe é uma índia navajo, não é?

Externamente, Sebastian apenas assentiu novamente com a cabeça. Internamente, o jovem segurança fazia uma dança da vitória pelo homem ter lembrado aquele detalhe de sua vida.

\- Com esses olhos verdes, aposto que você deve estar cheio de namoradas!

Os risinhos dos dois guardas que vinham atrás da dupla só fizeram piorar a vermelhidão nas bochechas do rapaz.

\- Ah, não, nada de namoradas...

Sebastian ficou constrangido e preferiu não completar que jamais gostara de mulheres, e jamais teria uma namorada.

Se percebeu o desconforto do outro, ou simplesmente ignorou, Aldebaran continuou a tagarelar enquanto eles prosseguiam com a ronda. Sebastian, mesmo tanto tempo depois de ter conhecido e se apaixonado por aquele homem, ainda se martirizava questionando o porquê de ter perdido seu coração por alguém que era tão obviamente hétero.

Pobre Sebastian, mesmo já tendo se conformado com seu amor não correspondido, seria um choque descobrir que Aldebaran não apenas era casado, como também possuía um filhinho de seis anos.

\- Viu o debate do outro dia? Fiquei sabendo que dobraram a segurança, em caso de emergência.

\- É, me chamaram para ficar de plantão. – E Sebastian pensou que caso existisse de fato uma emergência, ele não teria qualquer problema em ajudar quanto internos fosse possível a escapar daquele inferno – Ainda bem que não houve nada.

\- Ainda bem? – Um outro segurança se intrometeu na conversa deles, rindo maldosamente – Que pena! Iria adorar meter bala nesses desgraçados!

\- Lembra daquele ano que um desses nojentos fingiu que estava doente pros amiguinhos pegarem o pessoal que entrou pra ajudar? – O homem que caminhava ao lado do que falara antes também interveio na conversa – Aquilo sim fez pagar esse trabalho!

Sebastian percebeu a mudança na postura de Aldebaran, a coluna reta, os punhos cerrados, o cenho franzido. Teve medo de perguntar o que acontecera, já que pelo jeito fora uma ocorrência antes dele começar a trabalhar ali, mas teve de fazê-lo.

\- O que houve?

\- Esses babacas metidos a "direitos humanos" fizeram tanto que os mandachuvas lá de Washington nos obrigaram a socorrer os demônios ai de dentro, você sabe, em caso de emergência. – o homem que contava tinha um sorriso vil nos lábios – Por mim, que jogassem a chave fora, e deixassem eles se matando, mas você sabe, ordens são ordens...

Sebastian sentiu o estômago embrulhar.

\- Ai um desses filhos da puta começa a se contorcer de dor, lá pela horta, onde a gente tava. – O homem continuou sua história – Na época tinha uma porta lá, e a direção mandou a gente pegar o cara e arrastar ele pro ambulatório. Uma puta doideira, eu que não queria entrar lá, mas Callaway mandou, e deu até pra sentir a bota nela na nossa bunda pelo telefone. Claro que foi só abrir a porta e chegar perto que os caras vieram pra cima, na trairagem.

\- Filhos da puta. – o outro segurança soltou e cuspiu no chão.

\- São, mas olha, foi lindo! A gente sentou o dedo, não sobrou um de pé. Foram caindo feito saco de bosta no chão, deu até pra pegar uns que tavam tentando correr. Não tinha uma alma desses condenados por lá quando voltamos depois pra pegar os corpos.

\- E ninguém foi responsabilizado. – Aldebaran finalizou a narrativa, era possível ver uma veia em seu pescoço.

Por um lado, Sebastian estava horrorizado com aquela história, por outro, lhe acalmava um tanto em saber que pelo menos Aldebaran parecia dividir seus sentimentos quanto aquilo.

\- Claro que não! Só faltava, a gente fez um favor pra.

O segurança ao lado cutucou o colega, fazendo-o se calar. Ambos empalideceram perante o olhar ferino que recebiam daquele homem de mais de dois metros de altura, e físico de puro músculo.

O resto da ronda foi feita em silêncio.

Os longos cabelos de Sofía – ondulados e quase cor de ébano – estavam presos em um apertado coque em sua nuca. A cubana mordia os lábios carnudos, concentrada nos resultados de um eletroencefalograma que acabara de ser entregue em seu laboratório.

Doutoranda em neurociência, a jovem mulher estava decidida a encontrar um meio de colocar um fim naquele estardalhaço feito pela imprensa e por certas Igrejas. Era um absurdo, a existência daqueles "campos de concentração", como chamava as reservas, em pleno século vinte e um, e pior ainda, a sua plena aceitação pela sociedade.

Como cientista, ela não podia negar os riscos que os infectados pela licantropia representavam nas noites de lua cheia, mas por isso mesmo estava focada em, enquanto não se atingia a cura, ao menos conseguir produzir uma droga que os ajudasse a manter a consciência de seus atos, mesmo quando "transformados".

O franzido em seu semblante enquanto analisava o resultado acabou por chamar a atenção de seus colegas.

\- O que houve, Hernandéz? - Perguntou um dos cientistas que trabalhavam com a mulher naquele laboratório.

\- Peguei o exame do paciente 45. - Ela fez uma pausa voltando a analisar o exame - Você sabia que o... – Sofía olhou mais uma vez para o exame a procura do nome. Quando não o encontrou bufou irritada. – É sério que nem o nome dos "pacientes" eles fornecem para gente? Ficam conhecidos como números?

O homem com quem conversava deu com os ombros, despreocupado com aquilo.

\- Fica mais fácil de identificá-los.

" _Que monstruosidade_!" Ela queria dizer aquilo em voz alta, mas não confiava nas pessoas daquele local. Apesar de ser financiada pela Universidade, não queria criar problemas com Shaka, mais do que já havia criado, pelo menos.

\- Entendi... – ainda parecia contrariada, mas conteve-se – O nosso paciente 45 não apresentou alteração nenhuma nas atividades cerebrais. Veja aqui.

Mostrou o exame em suas mãos, e colocou outro que estava na bancada ao seu lado, para fins de comparação.

\- O de agora marca um mês desde que começamos a administrar a nova fórmula do remédio para o grupo de controle. – Ela ergueu o exame que acabara de pegar da bancada – E esse aqui é o do mês passado, ainda com a fórmula antiga. Vê diferença?

O colega fez um "não" desanimado com a cabeça.

\- Pois é... – Sofía, mesmo com sua típica alegria latina, não pôde evitar a decepção que invadiu seu corpo.

\- Talvez seja necessário um período de tempo maior para surgir efeito.

\- Sim, talvez. – Embora ela duvidasse que fosse aquele o caso – Vamos esperar, a lua cheia será daqui a uma semana, teremos resultados mais conclusivos depois disso.

O outro cientista concordou, e voltou para o que fazia antes daquela conversa. Sofía fez o mesmo, colocando aquele exame de lado e voltando-se para a pilha de demais exames sobre sua mesa.

Seria tão fácil desistir. Ceder sob a pressão de seus superiores, de Shaka que constantemente vinha lhe infernizar exigindo por resultados que em verdade, ele nem tinha o direito de exigir. Mas..., mas aquela não era Sofía, jamais desistiria, não enquanto uma cura para aquela situação invertida fosse encontrada.

Era, mais ou menos, exatamente esse pensamento que se passava pela cabeça da chefe da segurança naquele instante, apenas em um contexto um tanto diferente. Enquanto Gaia fosse Gaia, jamais permitiria que os incompetentes que pareciam cerca-la por todos os lados saíssem impunes.

O tapa que acertou no rosto do homem a sua frente foi com as costas da sua mão. O estalo do contato de pele com pele foi alto, e o lugar do impacto ficou vermelho instantaneamente.

\- Se eu pudesse, eu tiraria sua pele. – Ela sibilou entre os dentes.

Gaia era uma mulher alta, de corpo com a musculatura definida. Era uma guerreira, um soldado, e aquilo transparecia não apenas no seu físico, mas em sua postura e seu modo de lidar com os subalternos. Em muito, ela fazia a segurança naquela reserva parecer mais como um batalhão no exército do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Desculpe, chefe.

Chefe, não senhora, ou senhorita, ou madame.

\- Não quero suas desculpas, Asterion. – Ela respondeu, ríspida.

Marchou de volta até sua cadeira, atrás da pesada mesa do escritório, e sentou-se ereta. Fuzilava o segurança à sua frente com os olhos verdes.

\- Desculpe, chefe.

\- Você é surdo, Asterion? Ou só é burro?

O segurança começava a suar frio.

\- Desc.

\- Não! – Ela ergueu uma mão, impedindo que ele continuasse – Não quero ouvir uma palavra sua.

 _Seu idiota_ ficou no ar.

\- Você vai sair do meu campo de visão, vai marchar até os nossos arquivos, e vai revisá-los, um a um, de cada paciente dessa reserva. Atual ou falecido. Quero um relatório até o final do dia, estamos entendidos?

O pedido era absurdo, mas o pobre segurança concordou sem titubear, quase correndo para fora daquela sala. Gaia não leria o tal relatório, mas mandaria que ele refizesse de qualquer jeito. Mandaria que refizesse o documento refeito, também. Talvez se até lá sentisse que Asterion aprendera a lição, e não voltaria a dormir em vigia de novo, apenas o designasse para o turno da noite pelo próximo semestre.

Não tinha nem paciência nem o tempo para gastar com pessoas incompetentes.


End file.
